


Roman Reward

by flickawhip



Category: Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saxa takes in her prize... </p><p>written for Femslash100's latest drabbletag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Reward

Saxa looks down on the woman, smirking a little. She can see her fear and, for a moment, she enjoys it, then she pulls the woman to her feet. There’s something oddly sweet about this one’s face, and she appears already wounded. 

The woman was to be her reward for what she had undertaken, a pet, or a whore… instead Saxa thinks she may be a wife. She toys with the woman a while longer, then tucks her hair from her face, admiring the woman’s mild gasp, her voice rough with a lack of practice when she speaks. 

“You… will be my wife.”

The woman’s eyes widen and she smirks again, then speaks gently.

“What is your name?”

“Gaia…”

Saxa’s breath falters and she smiles. 

“Gods…”

“W…What’s your name?”

“Saxa.”

Gaia manages a smile. 

“Your name… suits you.”


End file.
